


Anything You Can Do

by JudeAraya



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...I can do better. </p><p>Prompt: Kurt and Blaine realize they can see the couple across the alley having sex...which leads to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tina-warriorprincess. Full prompt will be at the end of the fic if you're curious, but I don't want to spoil anything (can you spoil porn?) 
> 
> Thanks to lurkdusoleil for the beta!

“Blaine,” Kurt calls. He hears the clink of Blaine setting dishes in the sink and the hushed start of water. “ _Blaine_.” Louder and more insistent. The water shuts off.

“What? Kurt I’m about--” 

“Come here,” Kurt hisses. He knows he can’t be overheard through two sets of windows, but his behavior is less than decorous and that seems to warrant some modicum of discretion. 

“What?” Blaine rounds the corner into the bedroom. 

“I told you he was gay,” Kurt says, turning toward him, face arranged in a well practiced look of smug superiority. He _loves_ winning. 

“How do you know-- oh!” Blaine ducks behind the window treatment on the other side of the window. 

“You know they’re not looking,” Kurt points out, ignoring the fact that he is, in fact, doing the same thing on his side. Blaine shoots him an eyebrow-raised smirk. “Okay, point taken.” 

“ _Wow_ , okay.” Blaine breathes out, still peeking. Across the alley from them, through the window their ridiculously handsome, strapping in a fireman-all-american-beefcake sort of way neighbor is leaning against his dresser receiving what looks to be a very enthusiastic blowjob. “He is totally, really gay. Or bi. Pan?” 

“Alright, alright,” Kurt says, laughing fondly. “I’m still right. You owe me.” 

“What was the wager again?” Blaine turns away from the window, lashes lowering, flirting in a way that’s absolutely dirty fighting because he knows that _does_ things to Kurt. 

“Stop, you know it was five bucks,” Kurt whispers, ignoring the flush that climbs up his torso and, cursedly, along his cheeks. It’s such a tell and Blaine never fails to take advantage of that. But Blaine seems to be dividing his attention between Kurt and the activities visible through the windows. “Blaine,” he admonishes, “that’s wrong, stop--” 

“Oh my god,” Blaine interrupts and Kurt can’t help but glance over. _Oh my god_ indeed. Because now their alley neighbor has the other guy, dark haired and lithe, bent over the armoire. His muscles are being put to excellent use, flexing and rolling and punishing. 

“This is wrong,” Kurt says again with less conviction. “It’s unethical. It’s--” 

“So unbelievably hot,” Blaine manages. 

“You’re shameless,” Kurt ducks back behind the drape and moves it aside to get a better but more discreet view. “You’re a voyeur.” 

Instead of answering Blaine scoots up behind him, tucks his chin over Kurt’s shoulder and watches along with him. His hands are hot against Kurt’s thin shirt. “I shouldn’t…” Kurt’s voice trails off as his breath catches. Blaine’s fingertips edge under his shirt and then gently push under the waistband of his pants. Kurt’s hand, the one not holding the drapes further open, splays against the wall. His ass presses back against Blaine. Blaine’s not even sure he’s doing it on purpose, nor that he realizes how fast he’s breathing, how he’s started making little noises, subvocal responses as the two men before them come to a startling, gorgeous finish. 

“Oh god,” Kurt slumps back against him a little and Blaine doesn’t want to hold it back so he doesn’t. He yanks Kurt back against him, bites the back of his neck as he pushes Kurt’s pants down, fumbling with the button and zipper. 

“This is gonna be fast,” Blaine tips up onto the balls of his feet, spits into his hand (something he almost never does, but needs must), slicks himself up and starts pushing himself between Kurt’s asscheeks. His other hand pumps Kurt’s incredibly hard dick. Kurt’s hand thumps against the window; it’s all a bit of a jostle as Blaine humps up and tries to jerk him at the same time. Kurt’s grinding back and they’re off rhythm and clumsy with it until Kurt slaps Blaine’s hand away and starts touching himself. Blaine’s not quite tall enough to look over Kurt’s shoulder and down, so he focuses on his task, grabbing Kurt by his hips, rolling his body over and over against him and listening to the escalation of their breathing and Kurt’s whimpers. Just when he’s coming too close, he bites down on Kurt’s shoulder, hard, the way Kurt would say he wouldn’t allow, but that Blaine knows he secretly likes. Kurt comes immediately, shuddering and then leaning back to present his ass as Blaine comes to a heart stopping, aching orgasm. 

“Oh my god,” Kurt manages faintly. He’s shaking. “I don’t think I can stay standing.” 

Blaine manages to manhandle them both back into bed, sweating and weak as foals, laughing and Kurt’s all sweet kisses and soft smiles. He’s always at most ease after sex. 

It’s not til later that Kurt will even look at the window to note it’s an absolute mess. The rod holding the window treatment up has been knocked off the supporting hooks and the fabric on one side has half slid off. What’s worse though is the evidence left behind, a sweating handprint sliding down the pane and most shockingly, smears of his own come splattering against it. 

“We’re hedons,” he says, dismay all over his voice and face. 

“Kurt, that’s not even a word,” Blaine says, laughing, smacking Kurt’s ass gently as he comes over to examine the window. He’s still naked and his hair is that riotous mess of sweat loosened curls he’ll correct as soon as he sees. 

“Blaine--” Kurt starts to remind him that he’s in full view of the window, naked as the day he was born, when it hits him. “Oh my god, Blaine, they probably saw us.” 

Maddeningly, this only makes Blaine laugh harder. 

~*~ 

The next time it happens, Kurt really tries not to watch. Blaine does not. Resolute and proud of his stalwart fortitude, he holds out and holds out, trying to ignore Blaine’s increasingly breathless narration of the events unfolding until he too is breathless, hard and red faced and tempted. Then Blaine gives him that _look_ , that fucking look again, and Kurt can’t really hold out. Being turned on and Blaine being there, gorgeous and accessible, always makes Kurt reckless. 

“Come on Kurt,” Blaine whispers seductively, stripping off his shirt, “come here and fuck me.” 

“God, Blaine,” Kurt whines, swiping the lube and a condom from the nightstand. 

“Look,” Blaine commands after a while, “they’re about to start fucking too.” 

Kurt darts a look up, attention split between the view in front of them, the faint guilt of watching what is meant to be a private moment, and the scorching vise of Blaine around the three fingers he’s sliding slow and teasing inside Blaine’s ass. 

It’s only as he’s pushing in in, Blaine bracing himself against the wall next to the window that Kurt looks up and realizes that their neighbor is looking intently through their window, and that despite the fact that they’re trying to be discreet by carefully peeking through the slit between the drapes and the wall, their actions are fully reflected in the full length mirror behind them. 

“ _Oh shit,_ Blaine,” he starts to pull out. 

“No, fuck, god Kurt I’ll _die_ ,” Blaine’s hand flails back and grips the meaty flesh below his hip. 

“He can see us,” Kurt hisses. 

“I don’t care,” Blaine grinds back, “let them watch. They want to see.” 

“Then they’ll know _we’re_ looking,” Kurt says. 

“Does it look to you like they mind?” Blaine is still grinding, hips circling as much as they can in their position. 

He has a point, because they do not seem to mind at all. If anything, they seem to be enjoying it, both twisted to watch through the window intently, fucking at a steady pace. It’s hot. It shouldn’t be. But it is and that shameless thread Kurt likes to deny exists but really can’t flares bright and strong and snaps. “Fine,” he groans and then flexes his own impressive abs, tightens his hold on Blaine and starts to pound into him, hard enough that Blaine cries out and throws his head back. Luckily for them, they’ve done this enough for Kurt to know that cry means _don’t stop, whatever you do._

“You like it, being watched,” Blaine grunts out. “you know you look good.” 

“We--” Kurt starts. Sweat is starting to gather at his temples and his calves are burning a little, but he doesn’t let up. “We look good.” 

“ _Kurt,_ ” Blaine moans and his ass starts to throb in a telltale way. Through the window the men seem to be slowing, working through the shuddering thrusts of aftershock. The dark haired is panting, eyes closed and cheek resting against the folded up tent of his arms. But the other one, their neighbor, is still looking through the window. He smiles and winks and Blaine comes with one deep groan. 

~*~ 

It’s not like it always happens. If it did even Blaine might worry about it. But it does happen and now it’s a two way street. Sometimes they know their neighbor has him over and one of them will be overtaken by that shameless urge to put on a show. They watch often enough that Kurt’s given them fake names. Hot fireman looking neighbor guy becomes Josh, and his companion Seth. Sometimes one of them -- more often Blaine who can’t seem to help himself (Kurt blames it on his love of porn) -- will catch sight of them fucking and feel some visceral need to do it as well. 

It’s not til the night Kurt watches as “Josh” hoists “Seth” up onto the armoire, arms caught under his knees, folded basically in half, that Kurt realizes what’s happening. 

“They think they’re having better sex than we are,” he says, affronted by the very idea. 

“Kurt, I don’t think it’s a competition,” Blaine says, then slaps Kurt’s ass lightly. He’s moving so slowly inside Kurt it’s maddening. He loves when Blaine fucks him like this, slow paced until he feels brilliant and splintering with the pleasure of it, desperate and reveling in it. 

~*~ 

It becomes increasingly obvious that it is, in fact, a competition. Blaine doesn’t really care as much as Kurt and “Josh” seem to, but he doesn’t complain. The sheer amount of mindblowing sex they’re having is more than enough incentive to follow along as Kurt concocts of more and more creative ways to have sex. He rearranges furniture. He plots angles to give the best view. He starts to research positions online. So Blaine doesn’t complain, he enjoys. And enjoys. 

Until Kurt almost breaks his leg and their mirror and they end up crumpled on the floor, Blaine gasping and clutching his shin, somewhere between laughter and exasperation as Kurt moans, “I think I broke my dick.” He rolls over and Kurt’s curled up, hands cupped over himself and starts to laugh. At first, Kurt glares at him until he catches sight of their mirror, tilted dangerously forward, and starts to laugh too. 

They get up after recovering slightly, moving with the ginger care of sore bodies and in Kurt’s case, what Blaine can tell is a bruised ego. The lights are off across the alley, for which they are both grateful. 

Until the next morning when they wake up and catch sight of the sign taped up in “Josh’s” window. 

ON HIATUS. STAY SAFE KIDS. 

:D

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt and Blaine realize that they can see the couple across the street going at it and watch. They also have sex. The following night they see the couple again and they are in the same position they had used and realize they were visible too. A hilarious and sexy game of one-upsmanship ensues.


End file.
